Akumas Maquinas de Muerte
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Akumas, son maquinas de muerte echas por El Creador. Nada las puede matar, solo un Exorcista. Pero, este en particular, tiene su historia, pasado y futuro COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Akumas. Maquinas de Muerte.**

**YuGiOh**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

**Nota: la idea de este fic, lo saque del manga D.Greyman. excelente trama. Quien tenga la posibilidad de bajarlo o comprarlo - lo recomiendo totalmente.**

**Capitulo 01**

La noche estaba oscura, ni las estrellas se podían ver en el firmamento. La luna era nueva, por lo cual, el manto negro era el reinante en aquella cuidad.

Camino despacio, sentía frió, pero aun así seguía adelante. Su pequeña mochila marrón, colgaba de su hombro derecho, mientras que sus manos trataban de darse calor dentro de los pantalones negros de pana. Apenas los autos circulaban en aquella cuidad, y los locales que estaban abiertos, eran para adultos. Con sus dieciséis años, no podía ni siquiera entrar a darse calor por un rato. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos mieles, y su sonrisa angelical, solo le traían gente lujuriosa y mal intencionada.

Siguió su camino despacio. Bufo su suerte, debía encontrar aquel Akuma que estaba persiguiendo hace ya un tiempo, pero el maldito se le había escapado. Miro su pequeña libreta, donde poseía algunas anotaciones suyas, y otras de su maestro. Este demonio era especial, había escapado del Señor Conde, del "Creador". Pero no sabia porque, ni el mismísimo demonio había comprendido que aquel Akuma había desaparecido, y ni siquiera podía controlarlo.

Llego hasta una especie de cafetería, pequeña pero acogedora. Entro despacio, encaminándose hasta una de las mesas del fondo, pidiendo a su paso, una gran tasa de café con leche y unas donas. Tenia hambre.

Cuando todo le habían servido, saco su libreta y anoto algunas cosas que recordaba de la batalla anterior. Mientras bebía el café caliente, ojeo las anotaciones de su Maestro, para sacar en claro lo que había sucedido.

**_Akuma:_**_ un arma viviente que lleva un alma humano asimilada en él. Esta controlada por el "creador". Una persona que no tiene fe en la vida, que se odia a sí misma y que no soporta hacer frente a la realidad, es la frustración del alma la que sirve de fuente de energía al akuma permitiéndole evolucionar. Un Akuma nace a partir de tres elementos: maquina, alma y desesperación. Todos los seres humanos tenemos un lado oscuro en nuestros corazones, de ese lado nace la desesperación atrayendo al creador que da la vida al akuma._

Cerro el pequeño libro bruscamente. Llevo su mano enguantada a sus cabellos desparramándolos nerviosamente.

- Demonios ... – murmuro despacio, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en la silla.

Miro por la ventana, ni había ni un alma cerca.

- Disculpe, señor... – la mesera del lugar, llamo su atención – Pero cerraremos en un momento.

- Oh, de acuerdo... – le sonrió, pero antes que se retirara pregunto -... Perdone, pero podría decirme donde hay un hotel, para pasar la noche. Se lo agradecería, llegue hoy y no sé dónde hospedarme.

- Pues, saliendo de aquí, a la izquierda, hay uno. Pero no se lo recomiendo – el muchacho iba a decir algo, cuando la chica se le acerco lentamente, susurrándole – dicen que el lugar esta maldito, que ha habido varios accidente allí... y desaparecido gente... – se le retiro del, y le sonrió – pero todos dicen que es un simple rumor... - Se dio vuelta y empezó a limpiar las mesas.

El rubio, termino su café y se llevo las donas. Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde le habían dicho.

Era un pequeño hotel humilde, viejo, se podía observar algunas luces prendidas. Entro como si nada, se acerco al mostrador, e hizo sonar la pequeña campanilla. Detrás de unas cortinas rojas, apareció un muchacho alto, de ojos azules.

- Que quiere? – dijo rudamente.

- Una habitación... para pasar esta noche... – el rubio lo miro casi desconcertado, un hermoso muchacho, pero de muy mal carácter.

- Solo tenemos una doble... para compartir... – el castaño levanto su ceja, molesto. No le agradaba ese muchachito bonito.

- Pues... no tengo problemas, sinceramente quiero descansar un poco... – le dedico una de sus sonrisas, aunque fingida, solo por cortesía.

- Aquí tiene ... – le entrego una llave roja, con un listón amarillo - suba las escaleras, primer piso, a su derecha, cuarto 13. Su compañero esta en el comedor, así que ya lo conocerá – y antes que pudiera irse, le mostró un gran libro – Firme aquí ... para registrarlo ... – el muchacho, firmo con su mano izquierda, dificultosamente, pero lo logro.

- Gracias ... – le dio una reverencia y subió las escaleras.

- Mmmm – el castaño miro el libro, y leyó despacio aquel nombre – Joey Wheeler ... – unas sonrisa algo mórbida se formo en su rostro.

---------------

Subió las escaleras, despacio. La atmósfera del lugar era algo densa. Un aroma a pino y cedro inundaba el lugar, como si fuera incienso o algún otra cosa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta numero 13, introdujo la llave, pero no alcanzo a girarla cuando la misma se abrió abruptamente.

Joey pego un salto hacia atrás, por el susto. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, al mirar aquella figura que estaba frente a él.

- Quién demonios eres? – dijo rudamente aquel sujeto. Un muchacho casi de su misma edad, cabellos blancos marfil, sus ojos morados, eran delineados por un poco de maquillaje negro, dándole un toque exótico a su rostro angelical.

- Compartiré la habitación con usted ... – dijo despacio, extendiéndole la mano - ... Joey Wheeler ...

- Disculpa ... pero yo no seré tu compañero ... – el rubio lo miro desconcertado, iba a aclararle las cosas cuando un grito desde las escaleras los hizo voltear a ambos.

- MARIK! QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN! – un muchacho, un poco mayor que ellos, de cabellos raros, de tres colores, puntiagudos, se acerco hasta la puerta amenazándolo con el dedo al otro chico – Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi cuarto ...! Si tu noviecito te lo permite, es una cosa, pero yo otra ... así que más vale que desaparezcas de mi vista o te juro que no te encontraran ni en el reino de las sombras ...!

- Ok ...! – dijo el supuesto Marik, para luego salir en el sentido contrario, alejándose por el pasillo, tranquilamente. Joey, lo miro sorprendido y desconcertado por su actitud serena.

- Oye ... Tu ... americano ... te quedaras a dormir en el pasillo o que onda? – el rubio volteo a mirar al que había llegado, y sin mas entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si - ... ahí esta tu cama ... espero que no ronques, porque te despertare y te haré callar .. entendido?

- Claro ... – dijo molesto por el trato del otro chico.

Había llego a un lugar de locos, un encargado de mal carácter, un muchacho de cabellos blancos, el cual interpretaría como un ladrón, y ahora su compañero de habitación, alguien que desafiaba la gravedad con sus cabellos y sus colores.

Estaba cansado, se quito las botas y aquella campera de cuero negro que llevaba. Dejo su pequeña mochila a un costado de la cama, y se sentó, suspirando. Busco entre sus cosas, una muda cómoda, para dormir. Quería descansar y seguir su viaje. Suspiro desganado.

Entro al pequeño baño que había allí, y luego salió encontrándose que las luces del lugar estaban apagadas. Se resigno, por suerte sabia que su cama estaba en línea recta. Camino despacio, sin llevarse nada por delante, y se acostó durmiéndose instantáneamente.

El sueño se parecía tan real. Sentía la brisa del atardecer, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia en su rostro, el olor a la tierra removida. Y la cruz de piedra que se levantaba de aquella tumba. Miro detenidamente cada labrado en ella, cada línea y curva que presentaba. Sintió aquellos ojos sobre su cuerpo, pero aun así, no quiso moverse de ese lugar.

Sintió como alguien golpeteaba su hombro con un bastón, que el la punta llevaba una calabaza de madera. No se preocupo en levantar la vista.

- Acaso la extrañas pequeño? – la vos era suave, y cálida. El solo asintió – Puedo ayudarte, puedo traerla de nuevo aquí ... si tu la llamas, yo podría ponerla en este esqueleto – mostrando uno echo un material especial, como si fuera un juguete armable - ... y así la tendrías de nuevo ... – aquel sujeto sonrió, mientras levantaba su rostro lentamente. Tocando su piel blanca, tan suave. Se relamió sus labios, realmente aquel pequeño niño era hermoso - Yo puedo devolvértela, puedo traerla a la vida ... pero debes llamarla. Solo tu vos, ella puede escuchar, y así guiándola nuevamente a este mundo ...

- Si ... – el niño rubio, de ojos triste, murmuro despacio. Se levanto desganado, mirando al cielo, y con lagrimas en los ojos grito – SHISUKAAAAA! ... regresa ... por favor ... vuelve a mi ...! – se desplomo sobre aquella tumba, desesperado. Quería a su hermana de vuelta.

- Concedido ... – aquel hombre extraño, extendió sus brazos y una gran carcajada se escucho en el lugar. Mientras las nubes cada vez se hacían mas negras, y los relámpagos mas fuertes, llegando hasta algún árbol cercano haciéndolo arden en llamas.

El esqueleto de plástico, se convulsiono, y en su cabeza, apareció con el nombre de Shisuka en la frente.

- Joey ... – pronuncio despacio – Joey ...!

- Hermana ... – el rubio se arrodillo ante aquella imagen, llorando de alegría – HERMANAAAAA! – salió corriendo para abrazarla, pero en respuesta, recibió un empujón, haciéndolo golpearse con las otras lapidas del cementerio.

- MALDITO! ME CONVERTISTE EN UN AKUMA! – grito desesperada, mientras trataba de caminar, con las manos extendidas, con la intención de tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo – MALDITO! TE ODIO HERMANO! ME CONVERTISTE EN UN AKUMA! TE ODIO! MUERE! MUERE! – le faltaba el aire, miro detenidamente los ojos de aquella cosa, y vio lagrimas, vio como los ojos de su hermana muerta derramaba sangre de tristeza.

- Per ... doname ... – dijo despacio mientras se entregaba a la muerte. Aun costado, podía ver como aquel sujeto sonreía maliciosamente.

Todo paso tan rápido que no supo como sucedió, en un segundo estaba muriéndose, mientras al otro, el grito desgarrador de aquella cosa, que poseía el alma de su hermana, era despedazada. Miro con horror su mano derecha, la cual estaba deforme, y vio como si fuera sangre aquel liquido espeso que recorría sus dedos.

- Ah ... un arma anti akumas ... – el demonio hablo entre las sombras - ... bien ... un gusto en conocerte ... pequeño ... – hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto, y desapareció, dejándolo solo en aquel cementerio, cubierto por lodo, y sangre.

- No existe otra forma de ayudar a las almas ... que destruyéndolas ... – alguien le dijo, mientras se acercaba al muchacho, y se inclinaba ante el. Tocando su mano deforme – Naciendo con un arma anti akuma ... tienes un destino fijado ... – aquel hombre de cabellos morado, lo tomo en brazos y sin mas, se alejo de aquel lugar – sabes porque te ataco? – le dijo despacio. El niño solo negó con la cabeza – Porque para vivir en este mundo debe matar aquel que lo invoco, para luego posesionarse de su cuerpo. Así convirtiéndose en el Akuma del Creador. La maquina asesina. Cuanto mas mata, mas experiencia adquiere, y mas peligrosa se forma.

- Quién eres? – murmuro despacio, sin fuerzas.

- Pegasus ... desde ahora ... seré tu maestro ... – lo miro detenidamente, solo poseía un ojo.

- Ma... estro ... – dijo despacio, antes de caer dormido.

El sonido de un gran estruendo lo hizo despertar abruptamente. Miro por la ventana, y encontró las calles inundadas por la fuerte lluvia que se había largado. Se arropo mas entre las sabanas. Odiaba los días así.

Quiso conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, hizo abrir sus ojos y encontrándose con el mismo muchacho de antes. Acercándose hasta la cama de su compañero. Estaba por decir algo, cuando los escucho hablar despacio.

- Seto quiere que bajes ... dice que alguien llego ... – murmuro, pensando no despertar a su acompañante.

- Vamos ... – le dijo, mientras se levantaba y salían despacio, cerrando la puerta.

Joey no contuvo su curiosidad, había en el ambiente algo que le decía que los siguiera. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, como para que no los descubrieran.

La estancia estaba oscura, pero podía percatarse de una tenue luz, debajo de unas cortinas, que supuso llevarían al comedor. Se dirigió cauteloso, hasta el lugar, mientras escuchaba algunas voces.

- ... estas seguro? – escucho la vos de su compañero de cuarto.

- Si ... llego hace unos momentos, y pregunto por alguien, Describió aquel americano ... – era la vos de aquel muchacho de los ojos azules. Hizo una pausa - ... Moki pudo ver sus ojos .. dijo que era uno de ellos ...

- ... entonces porque no lo retuviste ... podríamos haberlo atrapado ... – otra vos se escucho, molesto.

- Bakura...! – escucho decir otra voz, le parecía conocida.

- A donde se fue? – dijo nuevamente la primera voz.

- Solo dijo que volvería mas tarde ... cuando quise retenerlo, Moki me dijo que no lo intentara ... que era demasiado poderoso ...

- Yami ... que haremos ...?

- Esperaremos ... Marik. Tendremos que estar alerta, si regresa por el americano, debemos vigilar a ambos ...

Escucho como algunos pasos se hacían presentes. Rápidamente el subió las escaleras, y volvió al cuarto, acostándose para que no se dieran cuenta que había escuchado. Minutos mas tarde, sintió como al puerta se abría y se cerraba despacio. Se hizo el dormido, sintió como se acercaba a su cama y se sintió observado. Luego, escucho como su compañero volvía a su lecho y se daba vuelta.

Suspiro aliviado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akumas. Maquinas de Muerte.**

**YuGiOh**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

Capitulo 02

La mañana siguiente estaba oscura. Las nubes negras eran las que reinaban el firmamento, mostrando con furia entre ellas, destellos de los relámpagos lejanos.

Se desperezo con un gran bostezo. Luego de su encuentro nocturno, había dormido sin pesadillas. Aunque aun se preguntaba si el sueño que había tenido, lo era. Miro su mano enguantada, cuantos akumas había matado con ella? Su propia hermana había sido la primera. Amigos, conocidos, hasta hermanos de personas a las cuales agradecía haberlo ayudado. Cuanta sangre Akuma había vertido con ella.

- Oye ...! Si no te apuras, no llegaras al desayuno. El dueño del hotel es estricto con los horarios, llegas tarde y te quedas sin comer ...! – el muchacho de los cabellos tricolor le hablaba, mientras salía del baño y salía de la habitación. Joey miro desconcertado la puerta.

- Que demonios le pasa a ese conmigo? – agito sus cabellos despeinados, histéricamente, mientras refunfuñaba – Maestro ... porque me envió a esta cuidad ...! – con solo imaginarse la sonrisa superficial de aquel hombre de los cabellos morados, lo hizo estremecer - ... Porque a mi ...! – dijo resignado, mientras se levantaba y se aseaba un poco.

Bajo despacio, intentando sentir las presencias del lugar, pero ninguna había. O por lo menos las que sintió al llegar, y ese aroma a roble.

Llego hasta el comedor, encontrándose unas cuatro mesas, las cuales una sola estaba ocupada. Su compañero de cuarto, aquel sujeto que se había encontrado la primera vez y otro de cabellos semi blancos, no sabia que color exactamente. Pero llamo la atención sus ojos, demasiada maldad había en ellos.

Se acerco hasta la mesa donde había unas tazas y algo de comida, se sirvió café, y una rodaba de pastel de chocolate, para luego sentarse en la mesa mas retirada de los demás.

De entre sus ropas, saco la pequeña libreta, e intento entender algo del sueño. Según su maestro, quizás eran pequeños recuerdos reprimidos, sabia que había perdido la mayor parte de su memoria, pero poco a poco la recuperaba.

Escucho un pequeño murmullo de la otra mesa, pero no le presto atención. Al cerrar la libreta, miro por la ventana, se veía como nuevamente diluviaría, como la noche anterior. Suspiro, desganado, no tenia ganas de seguir allí, quería buscar aquel akuma y largarse a otro país. La cuidad Dominio era aburrida, y algo fría.

Cerro sus ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos y percatarse de una imagen en el reflejo del vidrio. Un muchacho de no mas de 12 años, ojos azules y de cabellos negros largo. Vestía con ropa deportiva negra y roja. Se giro buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. Se volteo a la ventana, creyendo que era su imaginación, pero allí estaba. El pequeño lo miraba como asustado, y algo triste. Estaba por volver a mirar detrás de él, pero el movimiento de sus labios lo hizo detener.

Intento interpretar lo que quería decirle. Moviendo sus manos pequeñas, hasta su corazón, y darle una palabra. Se concentro detenidamente en aquélla figura, hasta que pudo murmurar lo que el pequeño decía.

- Mokuba ... – escapo de sus labios, para luego asustarse por el estruendo de algo estrellándose en el suelo.

Se levanto asustado, lo había tomado desprevenido aquel ruido. Vio como el muchacho de ojos azules, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, asombrados. En el suelo, estaba desparramado varios platos, que se habían roto, y algunos cubiertos.

Los demás en el salón, se habían levantado, mirándolo. Se sintió nervioso, pudo percatarse que ninguno de los que estaban allí, eran humanos comunes. Cuando intento salir de allí, el repiqueteo de la campanilla del mostrador los hizo voltear a todos. Saliendo primer aquel muchacho de ojos azules.

- No vallas ... – la pequeña vos lo detuvo, mientras sostenía el brazo del rubio – Te están buscando .. es fuerte ... no vallas ... por favor ...! – Joey lo miro interrogante.

- Eres un fantasma ... – le dijo.

- Soy un espíritu ... – dijo con un leve sonrojo - ... Por favor ... no debes ir ...

- Pero porque ...? – Joey tomo su pequeña mano, y se sorprendió cuando la noto fría.

- El te busca ... es poderoso ... y podría matarte ... debes quedarte ... y dejar que mi hermano y sus amigos se encarguen ... – el pequeño Mokuba le decía, mientras lo arrastraba al lado contrario, hacia una puerta cerca de la cocina.

- Joey ... amigo ... – la vos de alguien lo hizo girarse, para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban divertido - ... Acaso te esconde de mi?

- Tristan ... – murmuro despacio, pero su ojo izquierdo empezó a verse distinto, un gran espiral, blanco y negro se apodero de él. Su ojo pudo divisar su verdadera forma – No ... mejor dicho ... Akuma, maquina de muerte ... – su tono de voz era rudo, frió.

- El creador me hizo, especialmente para encontrarte ... – sonrió maliciosamente, mientras lo veía que se movía hacia el centro de la habitación – Veo que su fascinación contigo, es acertada ... – mirándolo sin discreción alguna, se lamió sus labios - ... Eres esquicito ...

- Vienes a matarme ... – dijo despacio el rubio mientras se sacaba el guante de su mano derecha. Mostrando así su deformidad. La mano era de color roja, como carne viva, con un aspecto demacrado y cadavérico. En el centro de esta, llevaba una cruz de hierro, con un pequeño símbolo extraño.

- Valla ... la anti akuma ... la he escuchado en rumores, pero nunca había visto una – aquel muchacho, se le fue acercando, lentamente.

- No, tu no eres Tristan ... aquel muchacho moreno que se lamentaba por no poder ayudar a su koibito. – el otro sonrió maliciosamente.

- Tampoco soy Duke ... su amante ... soy mas bien ... un asesino en serie, buscando una segunda oportunidad por seguir matando aun estando muerto ... – hizo una leve carcajada.

La atmósfera en aquel lugar se hizo densa. Joey había extendido su mano derecha, mostrando su brazo transformado en una enorme garra blanca. El otro sujeto, había extendido sus brazos, transformándose en aquella maquina infernal. Una esfera gigante con bastantes cañones. En el centro de la misma, se veía el rostro de alguien, y sobre este, el alma del akuma, representado por la calavera de la muerte. La maquina no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, había lanzado una de sus bombas con veneno, para infectar al rubio, y así matarlo. Pero lo que no contó fue que algo se interpusiera.

- Cruz templaría ...! – alguien había gritado desde la entrada del comedor, para luego ver que frente Joey, una gran cruz azul protegiéndolo, impactando aquel misil en ella.

- Maldición! – la maquina se giro, furiosa – Debí matarte el mismo día que te conocí – iba a atacarlo, pero no llego a moverse. Una gran garra atravesaba todo aquel cuerpo metálico, para luego dar un zarpazo y despedazarlo como si fuera papel.

Cuando todo se desvaneció, como si fuera polvo llevado por el viento. La cruz desapareció. El muchacho de ojos azules sonrió de costado, para luego caer inconsciente sobre el suelo. El rubio se sorprendió al ver que debajo de el, un gran charco de sangre salía.

Rápidamente fue a socorrerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akumas. Maquinas de Muerte.**

**YuGiOh**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

Capitulo 03

Estaba exhausto, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido a un lado de la cama de aquel muchacho, cuyos ojos azules lo miraban detenidamente. Estuvo tentado en tocar sus cabellos y ver si quemaban, eran tan rubios que parecía que el mismo sol reinaba en el. Intento moverse, pero el brazo derecho estaba lastimado, vendado y prácticamente inmovilizado. Aquel demonio, los había sorprendido, y para proteger a los demás, se interpuso en aquel ataque. Miro a su alrededor. Observando que estaba en una de las habitaciones cerca de la cocina, busco a los demás muchachos, encontrando uno de los albinos sobre el sofá, con una venda en su cabeza. Mientras que no había rastro de los otros dos.

Intento moverse, incorporarse, sin hacer mucho alboroto, y despertar aquel guardián dorado, pero fue inútil. El sonido de algo caerse en la cocina, sobresalto al durmiente y salir corriendo en dirección del ruido.

- BAKURA! - se escucho el grito. El castaño tapo sus ojos en forma de fastidio, incorporándose al siguiente momento. Al llegar a la puerta de la misma pudo observar, el pequeño desastre en el suelo, mientras a un lado discutían dos muchachos llenos de harina.

- ERES IDOTA O QUE? Te dije que sostuvieras bien el recipiente! – Joey que estaba a un lado, miraba divertido la situación.

- Maldito Ladrón de tumbas ... te dije que no podía, o no viste que los malditos huevos se resbalaban de la mesa. Ahora el desastre es peor.

- Mira faraón de pacotilla, no soy pulpo ... por lo cual o sostenía el recipiente o tus malditos huevos ...!

- YA BASTA! – el ojiazul grito, mientras los demás, al voltearse, lo encontraron con el ceño fruncido – Bakura ... limpia el piso ... Y tu ... Yami ... limpia la mesada – y antes que empezaran a protestar, sentencio – O lo hacen o directamente llamo a Ishizu ... ustedes eligen ...! – y sin esperar alguna respuesta, se giro, para salir de allí e irse hasta la puerta de entrada seguido por el rubio.

Se recostó sobre una de las columnas, mientras trataba de que su fría coraza volviera a su lugar.

- No deberías moverte ... – la vos suave del muchacho rubio hizo darle una mueca de disgusto

- No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no en mi propio hotel ... – el tono de su vos sonó rudo y frió

- SETO! – el pequeño fantasma apareció ante ellos dos, dándole una mirada de reproche al mayor – El curo tus heridas ... agradece tu condición! – regaño.

- No te preocupes, Mokuba-chan ... – el rubio le sonrió amablemente, el cual instintivamente estiro su mano para tocar la cabeza del niño, pero solo pudo atravesarla, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió - ... Tiene razón, además ... yo solo estorbo aquí – el pequeño niño lo miro con tristeza. Pero aun así, le sonrió tiernamente. Luego, girándose para mirar al ojiazul, hizo una reverencia de respeto – Se agradece su protección ... Seto-san ... Y por esa acción, yo me iré de su hotel. Si esos akumas me están buscando, será mejor ya no molestarlo mas con mi presencia y poner en peligro sus vidas ... – Joey, volvió hacer una reverencia, para luego dar la vuelta y subir las escaleras prácticamente corriendo.

- Seto ...! – el ojiazul cerro sus ojos al sentir la vos de Yami a sus espaldas – Sabes que no es correcto ...

No dijo nada, solo se giro, y siguió los pasos del rubio. Desapareciendo por el pasillo del primer piso. Al llegar hasta la puerta, no tuvo necesidad de abrirla, el rubio salía con su mochila a cuesta, sorprendiéndose por la presencia del castaño, el cual lo descubrió justo secando unas lagrimas.

Quiso pasar por uno de sus costados rápidamente, pero fue sujetado por el brazo, arrastrándolo nuevamente a la habitación y allí cerrando la puerta con llave. El rubio miro desconcertado, mientras algo le decía que debía salir urgentemente de ese lugar.

- Seto-san ... No puede retenerme en este lugar ... – sentencio – Vendrán mas como aquel akuma y los lastimara, y yo no quiero involucrar mas gente inocente ... – pero el otro muchacho no se daba señal de algún sentimiento o gesto – Seto-san, estoy hablándole ... o acaso no piensa hablar y decirme porque ahora me retiene.

- No recuerdas nada ... – dijo despacio, acercándose hasta el rubio – Nada ... verdad?

- De que esta hablando? – Joey hablo despacio, no entendía aquel muchacho. Pero dentro suyo sabia que sus ojos representaban algo para él.

Por un momento todo se detuvo. Solo sintió una leve presión en sus labios, algo rodeando su cintura, y luego sus manos eran aprisionadas contra algo cálido. Instintivamente cerro sus ojos, para luego dejarse llevar por aquel beso, dándole paso a aquella lengua que exploraba todo su interior.

Algo en él, le decía que eso era lo que buscaba hacia mucho tiempo. Su maestro Pegasus alguna vez se lo mencionó.

Flash Back – cuatro meses atrás 

- Joey … yo creo que ya es hora que empieces a ser independiente … - la vos de aquel sujeto de cabellos morados, era suave y pasiva.

- En serio? – el rubio había prácticamente saltado de su asiento con alegría.

- Hace ya hoy, seis años cuando te recogí en aquel cementerio ... – le decía mientras jugaba con una copa con vino tinto – Pues hoy es el día que partas para ser reconocido como un portador del anti akuma ... – bebió un poco de la copa

- Maestro ... – dijo emocionado, pero la vista de aquel sujeto, no expresaba lo mismo – Que sucede? – dijo despacio, pretendiendo no ofenderlo por tal observación.

- Viajaras hasta Japón ... de ahí a Tokio, y recorrerás cada una de las calles, buscando akumas para así destruirlos, y no permitir que adquieran experiencias ... – le dijo en un tono serio.

- Para eso me ha enseñado maestro ... Para combatirlos y poder destruir Al Creador ... – el rubio apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Pegasus sonrió.

- Claro ... mi estimado niño ... – se acerco para acariciar sus cabellos, dándole un gesto cálido y amoroso – Sino ... ninguno de ellos me lo perdonaría ... – susurro, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Que? – dijo interrogante – De que habla? – quiso separarse de aquel abrazo, pero se había vuelto posesivo, casi asustándolo por la actitud de este – Maestro?

- Busca la sensación que perdiste con tu memoria – apenas un murmullo al oído, para luego sentir que su cuerpo se desvanecía en aquellos brazos.

Todo se había vuelto negro, llegando así a la inconciencia.

Fin Flash Back 

Cuatro meses tardo en llegar hasta la cuidad de Dominio, la única condición de su maestro, era que fuera todo el trayecto caminando o viajando con el dinero mínimo para su sobre vivencia.

Cuando se separo de aquellos labios, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de un rostro que lo miraba con devoción. Esas pupilas azules, eran algo de su pasado.

- Yo ... – su vos salió tan despacio que apenas pudo escucharse.

El castaño estaba por decirle algo, cuando un gran estruendo se escucho fuera del hotel.

Ambos muchachos se acercaron a la ventana del cuarto, observando como akuma transformado atacaba las casas vecinas. Cuando Joey se giro para decirle algo al castaño, ya no estaba, miro la puerta, y estaba abierta. Se giro nuevamente a la ventana, y desde allí pudo observar como los tres otros tres muchachos estaba en la calle, mientras la gente que había salido a curiosear, se escondía trabando puertas y ventanas. Bajo rápidamente, para encontrarse con aquel niño fantasma.

- Por favor ... no salgas ...! Ellos están buscándote ... – Mokuba trato de sujetarlo, pero era inútil, ya sus pequeñas manos traspasaban su brazo.

- No puedo quedarme ... – dijo seriamente, mientras su ojos izquierdo volvía a reaccionar ante la presencia de aquellos demonios.

- Ellos te protegerán ... – el pelinegro dijo con tristeza – Ellos lo prometieron ... – Joey se giro para observarlo bien, en su pequeño rostro, salían lagrimas, mojando misteriosamente el piso.

- Porque? – pregunto fríamente, mientras su mano derecha, se volvía a transformar en aquella garra blanca. El fantasma retrocedió.

- Porque ellos ... una vez ... fueron tus protectores ... tu hermano y tu prometido ... – Mokuba susurro antes de desaparecer de la vista del rubio.

Por un momento se quedo en su sitio, en blanco. Para luego sentir un gran dolor de cabeza. No supo de donde venían las distintas imágenes, que aparecieron de repente dentro de ella, pero solo supo una cosa. En aquella habitación, no estaba solo.

Levanto su vista, mostrando un rostro serio y frió. Allí estaba aquel Akuma que tanto había perseguido los últimos meses.

- Al fin estamos frente a frente ... Akuma ... – el rubio miro con su ojo izquierdo, la verdadera forma de aquel ser frente a el - ... O debo decir esta vez ... que tengo frente a mi ... al verdadero Yugi Motou – gracias a su poder, frente a el, podía observar a un muchacho no mas joven que el, de grandes ojos violáceos, y de cabello semi largos de tres colores.

Ninguno supo como pero la temperatura del lugar, descendió drásticamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akumas. Maquinas de Muerte.**

**YuGiOh**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

Capitulo 04

Había mas de cincuenta akumas rodeándolos. Pero para ellos era divertido.

Bakura miro cómplice a Marik, para luego ambos empezar a correr contra ellos, y saltar por sobre sus cabezas.

Aquel albino, con rasgos egipcios, ataco con una gran hoz de metal, que poseía una pequeña cadena en un extremo de esta, donde se sujetaba una pequeña bola de pinchos de plata. Como si fuera un juego, danzo entre el enemigo, moviendo su arma como si fuera un simple látigo. Desasiendo a su paso, a cada uno.

Bakura, por otra parte, los enfrentaba cara a cara, con dos espadas curvas. Cortando los rostros de los akumas, en forma de cruz, así removiendo el vinculo del cuerpo con el alma. Haciéndolos gritar en el proceso.

Yami, aquel muchacho de los ojos morados, estaba parado en el centro de estos, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando el enemigo intento lanzarle unas bombas con ese veneno mortal, se detuvieron a medio camino, explotando sin hacerle daño. Una barrera lo protegía.

Seto, que había llegado a su lado, invoco un circulo debajo de él. Trayendo desde lo mas oscuro de las sombras un gran dragón negro de ojos rojos. Con su fuego, logro deshacerse de la mayoría.

Cuando la lucha se aminoro, y los restantes akumas retrocedieron. Sintieron un gran poder dentro del hotel. Estaban por entrar en el, cuando una de las paredes del mismo fue destruida, descubriendo entre los escombros dos cuerpos.

- Maldito akuma ... mal agradecido – una vos chillona se escucho desde dentro del hotel – Debí haberte matado cuando descubrí que no eras a quien había traído ... – de entre las sombras apareció un hombre grande, de ojos maliciosos, y de un poder superior - ... No se como pudiste escapar de las garras de mi akuma especial ... debías solo poseer ese cuerpo y traerme aquel exorcista ... – el hombre se poso bajo la luz de la calle, el cielo estaba negro, y los relámpagos se podían observar de lejos.

- No ... no iba a ser tu marioneta ... – uno de los que habían sido atacado, se levanto dificultosamente, desafiándolo - ... nunca podría ... traicionar a mi señor ... – el pequeño se encamino enfrentándolo - ... Un detalles olvidaste ... Creador ... Nosotros los antiguos egipcios poseemos el don de invocar a la muerte como si fuera una simple brisa en el aire ... – aquel sujeto hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Morirás ... – mirando al resto – Todos morirán ...! – levanto su bastón haciendo que el cielo retumbara con un gran estruendo.

Cada uno de ellos se vio rodeado por mas de 100 akumas. Los albinos sonrieron, mirando a Yami, mientras le hacia señas a Seto.

- Es hora de la fiesta ...! – dijeron unísonos.

Por un momento todo el lugar se lleno del sonido de metales rasgándose, gritos desgarradores, los relámpagos hacían que las imágenes que presentaban en aquella calle fuera casi irreal.

Cuando Joey abrió sus ojos, solo distinguió algunas balas de akumas derretirse en pleno vuelo. Varios pedazos de maquinas en el suelo, y que otro edificio demolido. Vio como una de esas maquinas se abalanzaba contra el, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, alguien se le había puesto frente, para luego ver que era destruido con un gran cañón. Sus ojos mieles se abrieron sorprendidos, el akuma que había perseguido los últimos meses lo había salvado, invocando en su brazo derecho, uno de las armas akumas destruyendo así al enemigo.

Aquel muchacho al darse vuelta y sonreírle, hizo que su cabeza doliera nuevamente. Recordando.

Flash Back 

- Corre ... que no te atrape – escucho la voz de alguien sonriendo. Cuando giro para ver quien era, solo pudo encontrar a varios muchachos jugando.

- Seto cuidado ...! – se escucho luego un gran ruido, como si algo cayera al agua. Luego todo era risas.

- Joey! Me las pagaras! – vio como un muchacho de piel morena, ojos azules, salía todo empapado, para luego perseguir a uno de cabellos rubios. Capturándolo antes de llegar a unos árboles, volteándolo y luego atacando con cosquillas. Para luego, interceptar sus labios, besándolo dulcemente.

- No. Hay que salvarlo – del otro lado grito un pequeño niño de cabellos tricolor, para luego otros dos mas, lanzarse sobre el captor y hacerlo rodar colina abajo, entre risas.

Vio como esos cinco jóvenes se divertían. Algo en él latió muy fuerte.

- Hermano! Hermano! – otro chico llego corriendo, agitado.

- Yugi, que sucede? – el tricolor se levanto espantado, viendo la mirada de terror del muchacho.

- El Faraón ... viene hacia aquí ... – dijo entre cortado – Quiere que el príncipe este listo ... – tomo una bocanada de aire – Dice algo de anunciar su compromiso ... – los cinco muchachos se quedaron en silencio, para luego ver al muchacho rubio, que había quedado detrás de todo.

- Vamos ... – su voz era seria, y fría.

Empezaron a caminar, en dirección a su reino.

Allí, en la gran sala principal del castillo del Faraón, estaban los sumos sacerdotes, algunos escribas y otros guardias reales. Solo al príncipe dejaron entrar, dejando a los demás afuera.

No pasaron mucho tiempo, cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron abruptamente, para dejar salir al rubio furioso.

- TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – la vos del faraón furioso lo hizo detener – Harás lo que yo diga! – el príncipe se dio vuelta, sus ojos mieles ya no eran los sonrientes y felices. Demostraban odio.

- Elegiré a mis guardias y sirvientes – señalando a los cinco chicos que habían quedado fuera de aquellas puertas – Y sin discusión de por medio ... O lo tomas o lo dejas ... – sentencio fríamente - ... Luego ... has lo que quieras ...! – el padre miro con furia, para luego ver que el sumo sacerdote de la corte, hacia su aprobación.

- Pero te casaras con quien yo diga ... – los amigos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, a lo cual, instintamente miraron al ojiazul.

- Bakura, Marik y Yami serán mis guardias – el rubio hablo mirando a los ojos a su padre, que por un momento temió morir con esos ojos – Yugi y Mokuba mis sirvientes personales. Nadie mas que ellos me atenderán, si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, morirá. Seto será mi mano derecha. Por lo cual será mi sacerdote de la corte personal – unos empezaron a protestar, cuando el rubio grito - A CALLAR! ... si les molesta, aquí y ahora, lo disputan con una pelea justa. Quien gane será mi consejero. Si no, se dejan de joderme la existencia! –la paciencia del rubio se había terminado, y al ver ninguna protesta, se giro, seguido por sus amigos, ahora guardias y sirvientes.

Luego de eso, solo se vio la cuidad en ruinas, casas quemadas, cuerpos desechos, como envenenados. Solo un grupo cerca de las cámaras reales, peleando con monstruos. Los cuales poseían armas ... Cañones extraños.

Pudo ver como cinco personas protegían a alguien herido. Pensó que seria al príncipe pero se equivoco, era un niño de cabellos negros. En los brazos del sacerdote. Lo reconoció, era aquel fantasma. Vio también, allí, al creador, enfrentándolos, con akumas con los cuerpo del faraón, y de los demás de la corte.

Quiso gritar, quiso atacar, quiso ayudar. Pero se sintió inútil, y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su memoria, y sus recuerdos. Empezó a desvanecerse, con una gran punzada en su cabeza. Ante de caer en la inconsciencia, solo observo como Yami invocaba una magia extraña, para luego verlos desaparecer uno a uno.

Fin Flash Back 

- Un sueño agradable, pequeño? – alguien susurro al oído.

- TU! – grito al Creador, que lo había levantado del suelo de sus cabellos.

No pudo decir algo mas, sintió como algo intentaba meterse en su cuerpo. Escucho gritos, sintió presión en sus brazos y en sus labios, luego, la nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akumas. Maquinas de Muerte.**

**YuGiOh**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

Capitulo 05

Le costo abrir sus ojos, sintió un gran silbido en sus oídos. Un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, el cual intento moverlo inútilmente. Al enfocar su vista hacia delante, solo encontró grandes estrellas titilantes, a su alrededor, solo encontró llamas, y cenizas esparcidas por el suelo. Lentamente vio sombras salir de entre los escombros, acercándosele, murmurando algo que el no entendía, su cabeza dolía.

Intento mover nuevamente aquella cosa que lo aplastaba.

- Esta vivo ...! – escucho decir a su lado – Ayuden ... ay que sacarlo! – su vista borrosa pudo divisar unas figuras, que lo rodearon para luego liberar la opresión que tenia su cuerpo. Sintió como alguien lo revisaba, y luego varias manos lo sostenían para sacarlo de allí.

Fue llevado no muy lejos de donde estaba. Aun confuso, quiso hablar, pero sus labios estaban secos.

- Traigan agua! – una mujer grito, para luego girar su rostro hacia el, y sonreírle – No te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo ... – movió sus labios, pero no consiguiendo ningún sonido de ellos – Espera, están algo deshidratado ... – le dijo despacio – Cuando ellos regresen, seguro que te curaran y podrás hacer cualquier cosa ... solo descansa.

Quiso preguntar de que hablaba, pero en ya no pudo sostener sus ojos abiertos. Solo giro su rostro, un poco, y miro casi asombrado una figura que estaba tirada no muy lejos de el.

Un gran robot, sonriente lo miraba desde el suelo. El Creador poseía una herida de una gran garra ... estaba muerto.

---------------------

Abrió sus ojos, pero los sintió frescos, aliviados. Llevo su mano a su frente, encontrando allí un paño húmedo. Cuando intento incorporarse, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración.

- No deberías moverte ... – escucho una vos conocida – Aun falta unas costillas que se repongan ... – miro aquel que le hablaba.

- Mokuba ... – susurro despacio - ... y ... los demás ...? – pregunto mientras volvía a acostarse.

- Terminando de ayudar a los del vecindario a reparar lo que fue destruido ... – el niño fantasma le sonrió sinceramente – Como te encuentras ...?

- Bien ... – cubrió sus ojos con su mano – Algo ... cansado ... y ... desorientado ... – miro su mano detenidamente, encontrando allí una pulsera que le había regalado su hermano ya hace mucho - ... Sabes ... una cosa ... Mokuba ... – dijo en un tono triste, el cual aquel niño lo miro interrogante - ... No importa donde sea ... siempre seré perseguido por los akumas ... – el niño abrió sus ojos sorprendido estaba por decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió despacio.

- Ya despertaste ... – dijo una vos seca y fría. Joey sonrió, cerrando sus ojos. Provocando que el ceño del ojiazul se formara molesto – Que es lo que encuentras divertido, Americano?

- Que a pesar de los años ... tu nunca cambiaras ... – murmuro bajo, pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

No lo vio, pero sabia que en su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Había olvidado su pasado, pero aun así, recordaba como era amar a ese muchacho de los ojos color cielo.

-------------------

Mokuba salió de aquella habitación, al ver que su hermano lo cerraba con llave, para no ser interrumpidos.

Voló contento, atravesando las paredes, para luego encontrarse con los demás.

- Es solo un señuelo ... – Marik pateo aquel cuerpo de metal, que poseía el rostro del Creador

- No importa – Yami dijo mientras abría pequeños agujeros negros, desasiendo los desperdicios – Por lo menos ... no nos molestara por un buen tiempo ...

- Claro ... acabamos de patearle el trasero ... – Bakura hablo sonriente, mientras pateaba alguna de las cenizas de akumas.

- Y mas si nuestro señor esta con nosotros ...! – el pelinegro casi grito de alegría.

Los tres muchachos lo miraron, para luego sonreír.

La gente de aquel lugar los ayudaba, a sacar los escombros y arreglar los edificios. Irónicamente, todos ... eran reencarnaciones de aquel pueblo que tanto el principie y el sumo sacerdote protegieron ... hasta la muerte, hace miles de años atrás.

La historia se repetía, pero ahora, todos estaban unidos, y tenían las armas y poderes para hacerlo. Su señor estaba ahora con ellos. Para siempre.

**Owari.**

Nota de la autora: ok, se muchos me mataran con este final ... abierto y algo ... XDDD loco ... pero es que no me da mas para seguirlo ... esa fue la idea que terminara así cuando lo empecé a escribir ... XDDD jejej ... n.n gracias por leerlo y espero sus comentarios ... matta neeeeeeeeeeee!

**Milhu ... te lo dedico a ti .. hermosa mia ... ! Se cuidan!**


End file.
